<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Finale by Book_Lover_Extraordinaire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727015">The Finale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Lover_Extraordinaire/pseuds/Book_Lover_Extraordinaire'>Book_Lover_Extraordinaire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Voyager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kathryn Janeway is the best, Post-Endgame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27727015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_Lover_Extraordinaire/pseuds/Book_Lover_Extraordinaire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot of Captain Kathryn Janeway's last moments on Voyager.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Finale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First fanfic so please be kind.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Captain Kathryn Janeway was, of course, the last crew member aboard Voyager. As she walked through the halls she silently said goodbye to the ship that had been her home for over seven years. She would never forget this mission and she hoped her crew wouldn't either. They had faced so many difficulties and accomplished so much together, they had become a family. Tears came to her eyes as she past the mess hall but she quickly blinked them away, now was not the time to be sad. Today was a day for celebration, they had made it home, soon she would be in a court room defending the family she had built in the delta quadrant, but for now she would savour this homecoming. And for the sake of her crew she would don the captain's mask once more. </p><p>Stomach full of butterflies Kathryn called out the order she never thought she would make again. "One to beam down to San Francisco."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>